Take a chance
by Shadow Tigress
Summary: This takes place just after the last episode. Domon lets his insucurites plauge him.


I don't own G Gundam!  
  
Well, I decided to write one more fluff before I continue my other fic, hopefully this will be better than the first one.   
  
Thanx for all of the support!!!!!  
  
( There has been a little change in the storyline.   
  
Chibodee's girls, Maria Louise and Raymond, Nastasha, and Keiun and Zuisen are at the colony. The Shuffle Alliance thought that they had to pick them up from earth, so came back to earth to pick their partners up. I know they left with the fighter's but I had to start it somehow. Sorry! )  
  
  
  
Here goes:  
  
Take a chance...  
  
A swarm of reporters gathered around the now, even more famous Shuffle Alliance. They had just go finished defeating the Devil Gundam, so they went to Hong Kong to find their partners. But when they got there, they were disappointed, because they already left without them.   
  
  
  
Chibodee, Argo, Sia, George were flocked with reporters from their respective nations.   
  
" Hey, do you know were Neo Japan is?" asked Chibodee, pushing a reporter out of the way.  
  
The four men continued to walk toward a big minivan, that would take them to a shuttle, for their waiting partners.   
  
" I don't know." replied Sai.   
  
" I believe Domon may be with Mademoiselle Rain in the Guyana Highlands." stated George. " That's what he told me. I think. I didn't here anything else from him after that."  
  
Argo stayed quite as usual.  
  
The men made it to the minivan. All of them got it. And the chauffeur drove them to the shuttle.  
  
*~*  
  
Domon didn't come to Hong Kong at all. He had Rain, and that's all that mattered to him. Instead, Domon wanted to take her to the peaceful Guyana Highlands to rest a bit. Rain sat comfortably in Domon's lap, as they descended on to earth to the Guyana Highlands.   
  
Rain rested her head on Domon's hard chest. All of the things Domon said to her were still trying to sink in.  
  
' You father is gone, but he told me that he's sorry for what he did, and he loves you, Rain...'  
  
' Did you actually think that I'd blame you for what happened to me... Never'  
  
  
  
All of these thought's came flooding in her head. It was kind of hard to believe. Well, not that hard.   
  
Then he said those special words. Words that could bring the most distressed, the most sad, the most crazy person from their woe...  
  
' I love you, Rain!'  
  
The words echoed through her mind. And she began to cry tears of joy.   
  
They soon landed.  
  
" Rain are you okay?" asked Domon, looking at her with concern.   
  
" Yes. I'm just kind of tiered, that's all." Rain reassured, Domon.  
  
Domon climbed out of the cockpit, with Rain. And Fuunsaiki of coarse just followed them.   
  
Domon held Rain tightly around the waist, as he walked to tree, and sat her down.  
  
" Hey Rain, I'll be back okay." said Domon, getting up.   
  
Rain nodded, and waited for him.  
  
Domon went back to his gundam, to change into his normal clothing. He came back out, and went back to sit down with Rain, who could barely kept her eyes open.   
  
Domon sat beside her, and took her in his arms.   
  
Rain sighed with delight. She just loved the way his strong arms felt around her. Rain leaned her head on his chest again, and Domon rested his head on the top of her head.  
  
They stayed like that for a long time-silent. Until Domon broke the silence with a question.  
  
" Rain?"  
  
" Hm?"  
  
" What do you think love is?" Domon asked, taking Rain's hand in his own.  
  
" Oh. Um well..." Rain was caught off of guard by his question. ' He's the one who said he loved me, shouldn't he know?' thought Rain, as she blushed at the tightening grip on her hand.  
  
" Rain, I always thought that love was just a set up." said Domon, not waiting for Rain to answer his question.   
  
" A set up?" questioned Rain.   
  
" Yeah. You're supposed to be happy forever when your loved right?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" No." " Domon sighed. " It never lasts, Rain. One day you come home, and find that the person you love has moved on. And that's it. Your alone again..." Domon squeezed Rain's hand again.  
  
" Domon that's not true." said Rain. ' Why is he saying this?' Rain asked her self. " Domon, why are you saying this?" Rain asked again, this time, not in her mind.  
  
" B-because Rain, I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm sick of that. I know that you'll be here with me, b-but there's this lingering feeling in the back of my mind saying ' It's not going to last forever...'" Domon took his other hand and caressed Rain's cheek.  
  
Rain flushed. ' I'm defiantly going have to get used to that.' Rain thought.   
  
" You know what, Domon?" said Rain, sitting up, and looking into a sea of chocolate brown. " If you're truly in love, you don't think about the future. You think about the now. If we did think about the future all the time, it wouldn't be any fun." said Rain, playing with Domon's tousled raven hair.   
  
" I know Rain, but really I can't shake the thought of living my life without you. It's unbearable." Domon took Rain's hand from his hair, and clasped in his.   
  
Rain was defiantly going to have to get used to this. She'd never think in a million years that she'd see Domon display his own insecurities right before her eyes. " Domon, what did I tell you? You have to stop thinking like that! It's never going to end. Even if one of us does..." Rain looked away, "...pass, We won't go anywhere, our soles will be together forever. Even if our bodies aren't." said Rain.  
  
Domon looked at Rain. He didn't hear a word she said. ' She's so beautiful.' thought Domon. He smiled, and a crazy but-not-so-crazy idea popped into his mind.   
  
He descended his face on Rain's and their lips met in a passionate kiss.   
  
' Geeze, if I knew a kiss would feel like this, I would of did it a long time ago.' thought Domon.   
  
Soon their lips parted.  
  
" D-Domon, wow, I didn't know you could kiss like tha-" said Rain blushing, and awed.   
  
" Shhh, I'm done yet." Domon whispered.   
  
He kissed her again, and again. After that was out of his system, he caressed the side of her face.   
  
Rain, who was still flustered, hugged Domon's waist, and put her head on his chest.  
  
Domon resumed his position, by putting his head on the top of Rain's.   
  
He held her tightly.  
  
" Domon, look at that. Isn't that star the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" said Rain, looking at the brightest looking star.  
  
The trees were thick, but there was a big gap in between the top branches, and the couple got a wonderful view of the vast star-spangled sky. It was almost like the gap was made for them.  
  
" Almost." said Domon, holding her more tightly.  
  
Rain sighed, and blushed at his complement.  
  
It was a relatively warm night so Rain wasn't cold. Domon's body heat and his cloak that was wrapped around her was sufficient. Rain couldn't keep her eyes opened anymore. She fell asleep right on the spot.  
  
Domon on the other hand, was wide awake, and thinking, ' This isn't going to last forever...You'll be alone in the end...' Domon sighed.  
  
' Even so,' Domon thought ' If it means spending time with Rain for the most part, I'll take a chance...'  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Well that was that SHORT story, I just wrote that because the idea popped in my head. I LOVE WRITING FLUFF!!!  
  
Anyway, what did you think? Was the other fic better?   
  
If it wasn't, I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Plz R/R! @___@ 


End file.
